ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Bieber(The Darkest Awakening Character)
Justin Drew Bieber is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd year students in university. He is a former minor antagonist and later the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Justin Drew Bieber is university student entering his 3rd year. He first appeared in Season 1: 2# The Death of Harry Styles. He is given the amulet of Water which gives him the ability to shoot and control water and has the ability to read minds. When his powers are activated, his irises and pupils disappear and his eyes become mauve. Volume 1 Justin Drew Bieber is a Canadian 25-year-old student with Pisces-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a mauve and black suit with mauve-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have messy light brown/blonde hair, hazel brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a grey shirt under a red and white high school jacket, black jeans and white shoes and wears a mauve bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a grey tank top and black shorts. He stands of 5 ft. 7 and is of average weight. Personality Before the series happened, he was a bully making him mean and violent. After being kicked out, he became sober and then when the series happened, he became nicer and is willing to help his friends. He also regrets being a bully and being a jock so he politely rejected Prof. Anderson's request to return to the hockey team. For the rest of the series, he became helpful towards his friends after quitting the hockey team. He can still be sporty but is also optimistic and friendly. He can also be concerned like his friends. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Justin is Canadian, Justin is a Latin name and a fairly European name. His middle name, Drew is a Greek name and it might be possible if it is a fairly European name. And his last name, Bieber is a Hebrew last name that is fairly German. 'Justin' is an anglicized form of the Latin given name Justinus, a derivative of Justus, meaning "just", "fair", or "righteous" Powers and Abilities * Water- His water power is first used in Season 1. He can use it to control and shoot water from his hands and can even make a tsunami. * Mind Reading- His mind reading power is first used in Season 6 when he read different people's minds. Trivia * Justin is one of the 6 characters to have hazel eyes(the others being Ashton, Aidan, Nia, Rena and Ben) and one of the 25 main characters to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya ,and Ben) * He was born on 1 March 1994 which makes his Zodiac sign Pisces and his powers are Water and Mind Reading * There is possibility if Justin will be an A Crazy EX Battle character * Justin is of German, British, Irish and French-Canadian descent * Justin's unfortunate event is when he was a bully Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male characters